Open Doors
by itslifedear
Summary: First time writing on this site. Please don't judge me too hard. Jeff the Killer story. I honestly don't know where this is going to go, but if it sucks I'm just going to erase it. I do that a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Doors left open bring pain to some. That's my job, you see, to bring pain. I was self-appointed and driven by madness. Ah, madness, what a beautiful thing.

I'm a killer. You may know me as Jeff. I had a horrible run in with my madness, and that's what brought me here today. I like the blood. The only thing I like more is when someone makes my job easier. Open doors, for example, are one of those things.

_The man staggered inside. He spilled his beer and forgot to close the door. He continued to stagger to the first room on the right. He oldest daughter lay in a blissful sleep. He throws the light on and smiles as she whimpers. He knew she was afraid, and he loved it. He yanks her up so she's sitting on the bed. She gives no protest for she knows it'll only make things worse. _

_Once he has her up, he thinks about what to do next. She was going to go on break, so he could hit her where others could see. She never left the house except for school, so it didn't matter if her face was bruised if no one could see it. He balls up his fist in a sudden rage then slams it straight into her cheek. She whimpers, and only whimpers. If she cries out, it'll be worse for her. _

_He smacks her around a bit more before deciding he was done. When he had his mind made up, a new thought came to mind. She hadn't cried out, which makes it less fun for him, so he'd do something that he _knew _would make her scream. He smiled a sickly smile and looked down at her. Her face was red and it was sure to bruise, but that wasn't enough. He grabbed her wrist again and squeezed it until he heard a snap. She squirmed and clawed at his hand while her eyes gathered tears. When she felt her wrist break, she screamed. He lets go of her wrist before hitting her again. This was the first time he broke a bone, and by god did he enjoy it. She held her wrist to her chest and tried to control the heaving of her chest. _

_Eventually he staggers out of the girl's room and into his own. She gets up and shuts off the light. Once in bed again, she lets go and cries silently. She could hear him snore, which meant he had passed out. "Good. Maybe he'll die in his sleep!" she thinks. Morbid and awful, but that's exactly how she felt, morbid and awful. _

I crept in. I didn't know what I was walking into, but I didn't care. The thrill of a kill made me all tingly inside. Who knew! I still felt emotion like everyone else. I kept myself quiet, in case someone might still be up. I heard skin being hit and it stopped me in my tracks. I stayed in the shadows and listened for more. Sure enough, more came. Eventually things went silent, but not for long. A bone shatter, I loved that sound. Even though I wanted to run in and join, I stayed put. My turn would be here soon enough.

I watched the man stagger out into the hall, and for my sake, he didn't see me. He disappeared into a room at the end of the way. I didn't think it was possible, but I smiled even more, my turn. I slithered along the wall and into the room. It was pitch dark, but it wasn't perfectly silent. Small sobs came from the shape on the bed. I was too fixed on the being that I didn't realize I had stepped on a loose floorboard. The figure's head shot up to see what was coming. She, the figure was a she. She had long hair that hung in her eyes. It was interesting. I liked girls with long hair. She had one arm cradling the other to her chest. I didn't know how to feel about this, but I guess what I was feeling was pity. She looked around from behind her choppy bangs, but found nothing. I could tell she was still uneasy, but she went back to crying.

I stepped forward again, and hit another loose board.

"W-Who's there?" She asked in a low voice. She wanted to be strong, but her general aura gave off a different vibe.

"Go to sleep" I uttered in the same low voice. I watched her shake and a new set of tears came slowly streaming from her eyes. She then sighed and looked back up towards me.

"Go ahead. Rip my throat out. I'd rather be conscience for that."

I was taken aback slightly. I was used to pleas and protests, but never has anyone _offered_ for me to kill them.

"Please, go to sleep." I repeated silently. She looked down and carefully lay out, being cautious of her arm.

I tried to slip up to her so I could kill her, but for some reason I was fixed to my corner. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to be able to take her life. Some time passed before anything happened.

"A-Are you still there?" she said softly.

"Yes."

"Could you" She paused and rolled over, biting her lip before continuing "just kill me?"

I didn't know how to reply, but I knew that she could see me. I looked at her now, and I could see just how pretty she was. Behind the bruises, she was something of a dream.

"I, uh," I began to stammer. Not being able to find the words I wanted, I gave up. She sat up again and looked me in the eye. She didn't say anything, and that was okay. We spent some time just sitting in the silence. It was nice.

"If you're not going to hurt me," she began slowly, "then would you sit with me?"

She wasn't afraid of me? How is this possible?! I was frightening to others! Hah! I was something of a nightmare! And she wants me to _sit _with her?

I didn't know what was going on with me, but I slowly got onto the bed with her. I got situated on the other side. I kept myself from touching her. Her eyes never leaving me, God were they something! We sat in silence again, just watching each other. It was fine by me.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking.

"Caitlyn" she replied softly, "what's yours?"

"Jeff."

"Oh"

From there we went back to silence. I took in her presence then. She looked about my age. She had dark brown eyes that I could stare into forever. Her long red-brown hair hung lazily in her face and on her shoulders. She appeared to be skinny, for I could see her collar bones. They jutted out in such a way that made me shiver a bit. She wore a tank top, and only a tank top, with the exception of under clothes. Her skin was smooth in the darkness, but I could tell that it was covered in scars and bruises. I went back to admiring her face. It was round and seemed too perfect for a girl in this situation. Her lips were full and had a deep red to them. She was beautiful.

I caught her giggling.

"What?" I asked harsher than I had intended.

She stiffened up. I knew she caught the harsh tone in my voice. "Nothing" she muttered.

I looked back down, and she was still cradling her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She let go of her wrist some, and tensed up. I could understand why. She was probably used to being told not to tell, and this was probably one of those times.

"You don't have to lie. I know what happened." I said

She stammered a bit before looking defeated. She let out a heavy sigh and looked up to me with that sad smile I knew she wore too often.

"Can you just tear my throat out now?" she asked with new tears forming. My mouth dropped, and I had no idea what to do or say next. She had me dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth dropped! This girl wanted to die. Why, though?

"I, um, I just don't know." I started. I wanted to say more, but my mind couldn't find the words that she wanted to hear.

She sighed a heavy sigh and laid down; being careful not to touch me. "It's okay. I understand that I'm asking too much." She closed her eyes and (I assume) tried to sleep. We spent the next few minutes in silence. I was about to leave when she sat up again.

"You really should sleep. You probably need it," I said quietly

She nodded, but didn't lay down again. "Will I see you again?" She stared into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"I, um," I began. I still couldn't think straight. It was just one hell of a night. I came in for a kill, but couldn't even allow myself to hurt her, even if she wanted me to. I mean, she pretty much offered for me to kill her. It should have been easy for me, but I just couldn't do it! What was wrong with me?!

"Uh, Jeff?" she asked. I must have been so in thought that I didn't even realize I hadn't answered her. I might be a killer, but I'm sure not rude.

"Yea, I'll be back, I guess." I didn't know why I said this, but apparently I wanted to see her again. Apparently she wanted to see me again, just based on the smile she gave me.

"I should go. Someone might catch us." She gave me a nod and went to lay down again. She tried to prop herself up so she could watch me leave, but ended up leaning on the arm we both knew was broken. She began to cry again. I stepped up to her for the first time tonight. I stuck my hand out slowly and gently touched her. She flinched a bit, but relaxed into me. "Let me help you…" I said softly. She cried a bit more and shook her head.

"You can't. He'll know. It'll only get worse for me." She managed between silent sobs. I moved my hand up to her face and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her one more time before I crept out of the house, making sure to close the door behind me.

_The girl sat on her bed in tears, still feeling the warmth of Jeff's touch. It made her happy, even if they were strangers. She smiled a tiny smile, then wiped her face up. Her arm was killing her, but she couldn't do much about it. She could only hope that her father took pity and let her care for it. Every other "accident" he inflicted was to be healed on its own. _

_She sighed and rolled over. Smiling about this mystery man, she drifted to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep that lasted the entire night. She woke up the next morning to silence. It was wonderful. Her parents were gone, and her sister was probably at her friend's house, like she always was. She'd have the house all to herself for the day. Now what would she do? _

I spent the whole night thinking of her. It was odd. No thoughts of murder or things of the sort. Just _her_. Instead of sleeping the day away, like normal, he just thought of what happened. He'd definitely visit her again. Tonight, for sure! But this time, he'd look top notch. He really, really wanted her to notice him, and even though he always looked miserable, he'd try to be human. It was hard with the whole Chelsea grin action and the leathery skin, but oh well. It at least deserved a try. He spent all day in his dark room pacing and thinking of what to say. It was hard for him. He didn't really talk to people that often, so it was hard for him. It was normally just a "Go to sleep" and then the only thing the person he was speaking to could manage was the sound of them choking on their blood. "_Urrg! Why was this so hard?_" he thought. Eventually night rolled in and he was still clueless about what to say. He was just so nervous that she'd be different tonight and not want to see him. With a frown he got dressed and left his home.

"_Yay! It was finally night." She thought as she looked in the mirror. Her face was bruised and she looked like hell, but who would see her in the dark? "Well, Jeff might. And he might not like it" she solemnly thought. She sighed for the hundredth time and walked to her room. "He probably won't even show up. Oh well." She crawled into bed and watched out the window. "He could come." She listened to the silence, but soon fell asleep. _


End file.
